In general, a vehicle is provided with a rearview mirror and left/right mirrors, and a driver recognizes a state of a rear side using the rearview mirror when reversing or parking the vehicle. However, when a driver recognizes a situation of a rear side of the vehicle through the rearview mirror, there is a blind area, so that there is a collision risk during parking or reversing.
That is, there frequently occurs a case where a driver reverses the vehicle while travelling, and in this case, the driver cannot see an object located in a blind area at a rear side of the vehicle, such that the driver needs to get out of the vehicle to directly check for the object at the rear side while reversing the vehicle, or another person, other than the driver, has to stand at the rear side of the vehicle and assist the driver by looking for the object, consequently, there is a problem in that it is considerably inconvenient to reverse the vehicle and a minor collision or safety accident is incurred.
Accordingly, a rear monitoring apparatus for enabling a driver to easily check for an object located in a blind area at a rear side while a vehicle is reversed to prevent a safety accident, such as a minor collision, is demanded.
The rear monitoring apparatus includes a rear sensor and a rear monitoring camera. The rear monitoring camera obtains an image around a rear side, and light emitted from a tail light is reflected from the ground surface or a wall surface while a vehicle is reversed and enters the camera in the state where one or more vehicle lighting apparatuses are turned on, so that there is a problem in that the light emitted from the lighting apparatus is shown on an image.
A rear monitoring camera for a vehicle assistance apparatus and a control method thereof are disclosed under Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-0057514.